


Stop Talking

by Pyreite



Series: Lavellan Oneshots [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Break Up, Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Groping, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: Solas tries to break-up with Ellana, but things don't go according to plan. She's stressed and needs some loving. Solas changes his mind. A stressful Inquisitor is after all a reckless Inquisitor.





	

"And I am sorry. I distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again".

Ellana paused, eyes wide, and brows arched comically. She gaped at Solas as if he'd just admitted he was a cross-dressing dwarf. She couldn't believe what she'd heard. She frowned. The expression on Solas's fair elven face suggested that this was not a joke.

He was dead serious.

"So three kisses, a couple chances to grope my arse, and we're still not having sex?" asked Ellana.

Solas stared at her.

"I get your pardon!"

Ellana stepped away from him. She rolled her eyes. " _Fenedhis lasa_ , _Solas_!" Ellana threw her hands into the air, her frustration clear. She was tired of trying to spell it out for him.

"In case you haven't noticed!", yelled Ellana. "I got attacked by a genocidal megalomaniac with godly aspirations and a chip the size of Thedas on his shoulder! I've been sucked into the Fade twice! I've nearly been possessed by an envy demon! And I've been made out, by a bunch of batshit-crazy shems, to be Andraste's heaven-sent herald!"

Ellana jabbed a finger at him.

"If it isn't terribly _fucking_ obvious!" she swore. "I might actually be more than a little _stressed_!"

Solas blanched. He twiddled his thumbs. "Oh", he said uncomfortably. "And my inviting you out here, could have been interpreted as being romantic, perhaps even as setting the mood for a tryst of a sexual nature. Sex is considered to be a natural reliever of pent-up frustrations".

Ellana nodded, arms folding across her chest. "Yes it is". She shook her head disapprovingly. "Honestly, Solas", she told him. "If you were going to steal my vallaslin, kiss me, and then break my heart without having the decency to sex me into oblivion. You shouldn't have bothered bringing me out here in the first place".

Ellana glared at her would-be paramour and now ex-boyfriend.

He actually seemed to be a little _hurt_.

Ellana hated it when men got those soft pleading puppy-dog eyes.

" _Don_ ' _t look at me like that_!"

"Vhenan", implored Solas.

"Don't you _vhenan_ me!" hissed Ellana. She stood her ground when he took a step closer. His expression was sad. The man could melt ice into a puddle with a glance. "You said you were a _distraction_! So I must be too distracted from doing my duty, because I've gone and fallen head over heels in love with you!" spat Ellana.

She was incensed by his arrogance.

"Vhenan! _Please_!"

Ellana slapped aside the hand that reached for her.

" _Nae_!" she growled. "You can go back to your dusty books in Skyhold! Oh! I knew I should have flirted with Cullen instead! He'd never have strung me along like this without seducing me first!"

Ellana disappeared in an icy-blue blur when Solas tried to embrace her.

She fade-stepped through him and rushed back up the path they'd come. The vale was secluded. The entrance overgrown, but Ellana knew where to go. The stone archway was high overhead when the magic wore off. She was on the verge of escaping when Solas fade-stepped too.

He was hot on her heels.

" _I'll show him who’_ _s_ _distracted_!" snarled Ellana. She took one step before she felt a sudden blast of cold air on the nape of her neck. She froze, hair whipping in the wind, when she was caught around the middle. Ellana smacked the forearms wrapped around her waist.

" _Let go of me_!"

An elven nose buried itself in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Nae, vhenan", Solas murmured against her skin.

Ellana stomped on his bare toes.

" _Fenedhis_!"

"Hah!" cried Ellana. "That'll teach you not to wear boots!"

Solas laughed huskily, but he did not release her. "So feisty, even now". A long slow lick along the underside of her throat made Ellana gasp. Solas pressed his lips to her ear. "Perhaps I was hasty in my judgement", he told her.

Ellana ceased to struggle. She was breathing hard. Her cheeks were pink. It was difficult to think straight. Ellana managed to put her scrambled thoughts into words.

"I'm still not getting back together with you", she said tartly. A hard bite on her earlobe made her groan. "But maybe", hissed Ellana. "I could be persuaded to forgive you for being an insensitive arsehole".

"Ah", Solas whispered against her skin. "That is most reasonable".

"Not so fast!" warned Ellana. "I haven't stated my terms yet!"

Solas chuckled as he kissed her throat. "How about we simply let bygones be bygones?"

Ellana slapped his hand when he boldly popped the clasps of her jerkin.

" _Solas_!"

"I do believe", he countered smoothly as his calloused fingers slipped inside. "You wanted to be sexed into oblivion".

Ellana smiled in relief. "Well", she sighed. "It's about time".

Solas paused. "I can stop right now, vhenan".

He groaned when Ellana palmed his crotch.

" _Stop and I'll neuter you_!"

Solas laughed nervously. "You are jesting".

"Andraste’s tits!" growled Ellana. “Stop waiting for a written invitation!”

"Vhenan!" insisted Solas. "Get your hand out of- _Argh_! _Vhenan_! There is no need to rush! We have plenty of time-Oh-Oh- _Oooooh_!"

Ellana had him by the balls.

"Stop talking and kiss me!"

Solas was too tongue-tied to protest.


End file.
